Debt
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Perasaan Shizuo terhadap Izaya mulai mempunyai arti bukan hanya nafsu dan kesenangan belaka. Namun, bagaimana dengan kedua saudaranya? Happy Readinga minna-san :D
1. Chapter 1

Debt

Fandom : Durarara!

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga XD)

Warning : Pevert!Heiwajima, typo(s), oocness, gagal!romance, flashback realtime bolak balik

Summary : Demi orang tua, Izaya rela bekerja menjadi pelayan dikediaman Heiwajima. Menjadi korban nafsu para Heiwajima bersaudara.. Hanya demi mendapat kesepakatan LUNAS semua hutang keluarga Orihara.

-Real Time-

Malam itu kediaman Heiwajima nampak lenggang. Tsugaru, si putra sulung keluarga Heiwajima nampaknya masih sibuk dengan urusan bisnis keluarganya. Shizuo, putra kedua keluarga Heiwajima tampak belum kembali dari tempat kuliahnya. Sedangkan Delic, putra bungsu dari keluarga ini sedang sibuk dengan urusannya entah apa di ruangan pribadinya.

Pemuda raven itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Baju yang ia kenakkan nampak tak pantas, rok pendek diatas lutut, dengan renda-renda putih dibagian ujung _dress_ pendek itu, warna putih dan hitam menjadi warna dominan pada baju itu, tak lupa aksesoris kepala yang memperindah surai hitamnya. Meski dia terlihat manis dengan baju pelayan tetapi tetap saja tidak cocok karena dia seorang pemuda-yang dipaksa mengenakan itu-.

"Huft~ selesai~." Ucapnya lega."Hmmm~ apalagi ya~?" sambungnya tak lupa pose berfikirnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Tadaima~" seru seseorang dengan suara berat, sesekali terdengar suara 'hik' dari orang itu.

Sang pemuda raven berlari kecil dan menghampiri sosok pirang yang kini tengah bersender ditembok dengan muka memerah.

"Shizuo-_sama_." Pemuda raven itu memapah 'Shizuo-_sama_'.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik orang yang memapahnya."Malam ini kau _hik_ tampak cantik _hik_ Izaya~" dengan jari-jarinya Shizuo menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda yang ia panggil 'Izaya'. Namun, sepertinya pemuda ramping itu nampak risih dengan perlakuan sang majikan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" tepisnya.

Seringai nakal muncul pada senyuman Shizuo."Kau juga agresif."

"Kau mabuk! Menyusahkan saja!" Izaya, pemuda raven itu menggeram kesal. Lalu, dia mulai berjalan menuju kamar si pirang sambil memapahnya. Lantai dua terasa sangat jauh, belum lagi si majikan terus mencuri-curi kesempatan. Mulai dari mengecup pipinya, membisikkan kata-kata menjijikkan, mengggodanya, dan lain-lain. Tapi itu sudah biasa untuk pemuda raven ini.

Menit-menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar 'Heiwajima Shizuo'. Membuka pintu kamar dan merebahakan si pirang ke ranjangnya.

Izaya menatap lekat wajah Shizuo yang tengah tertidur. Tenang, damai dan err…polos. Pemuda beriris merah itu menghela nafas."Haa~ kau bilang kau benci _alcohol _tapi kenapa kau malah mabuk berat, dasar _baka protozoan-sama_." Gumamnya sembari menyelimuti tubuh sang majikan..

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Diiringi bisikan seduktif dari si pelaku."Masih setia kau dengannya?". Seketika bulu kuduk Izaya berdiri.

"Boleh aku bilang kau tambah cantik jika kau memakai baju maid yang aku desainkan untukmu? Tapi kau tetap cantik menggunakan baju maidmu yang ini." Sebuah benda berliur kenyal bergeriliya dileher jenjang Izaya.

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sensasi yang akan keluar mendominasi mulutnya.

"Kh! Delic-_sama_ hentikan!"

"Kau menikmatinya~" suara lembut nan nakal memenuhi telinganya."Tak perlu bersifat _tsundere_ seperti itu jika kau malu Izaya-_koi_~" Delic nama pemuda itu. Dia mengacuhkan wujud penolakan-penolakan dari Izaya. Tangannya sibuk menelusup kedalam baju Izaya. Namun nihil.

"Gah! Baju ini menyusahkanku! Apa Tsugaru lagi yang memintamu memakai baju ini? Mulai besok kau harus memakai baju yang aku rancang khusus untuk ini~" Delic memberikan sebuah kecupan dileher Izaya."Aku pergi dulu _kawai-maid~" _dan Delic pun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kesalahanku memilih bekerja disini." Izaya menunduk lemah."_Okaa-san Otou-san, gomenne_." Gumamnya pelan dengan nada bergetar. Hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Shizuo, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" sebuah geraman mengagetkan Izaya.

"Saya ingin kembali ke kamar, Shizuo_-sama_." Izaya berkata sopan.

"Tetaplah disini." Tegas Shizuo. Tangan kekar itu menarik tangan kecil itu untuk mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Shizuo menarik kepala Izaya untuk mendekat, meniadakan jarak dan memberinya ciuman dalam pada bibir mungil Izaya. Pemberontakan Izaya tak berarti untuk malam ini. Dia mendorong tubuh ringkih Izaya diatas ranjang. Mata Shizuo mengkilat tajam. Tanda merah dileher Izaya penyebabnya. Dia mengecup tepat diatas _kissmark_ itu sedikit memaksa karena dia marah. Ini semua gara-gara adiknya yang kurang ajar!

"Akh!" erang Izaya.

Shizuo menyeringai."Ada apa dengan suara itu? Kau seperti wanita jalang." Ucapnya sarkatis.

Deg. Kata-kata itu membuat Izaya sakit hari. Jika tidak demi orang tuanya dia tak akan mau berada disini. Menjadi korban nafsu para Heiwajima bersaudara.

"Malam ini kau tak boleh tidur sebelum aku benar-benar kau puaskan, mengerti?"

Pagi harinya. Sang pemuda raven telah menyibukkan dirinya diantara cabinet dapur. Tanpa menyadari kehadiaran Heiwajima yang lain.

Sebuah tangan melingkari pingggang ramping Izaya, sontak pemuda raven itu menoleh. Mendapati Heiwajima beriris sapphire."Menu pagi ini apa, Izaya-_kun_?" jari-jemari pemuda itu bergeriliya diantara helaian raven Izaya."Shampoo _mint_ lagi hari ini, hmm~?" godanya.

"Tsugaru_-sama_ ma'af mengganggu aktivitasmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Tsugaru tak menganggapi pernyataan Izaya. Dia masih sibuk menciumi helaian hitam itu. Matanya memicing mendapati beberapa _kissmark_ yang menandai leher Izaya."Berpesta dengan adik-adikku, huh Izaya_-kun_?" tebaknya. Izaya diam, tak berniat membahas hal itu untuk pagi ini.

"Kau tidak adil, seharusnya kau mengajakku juga, kau harus ku beri hukuman, Izaya _-kun_." Ucap Tsugaru seduktif.

To Be Continue

Tara~ XDDD

Dari dulu pengen publish ini tapi baru sempet sekarang, ini baru prolog intinya di chapter-chapter mendatang XD

Yang kemungkinan besar saya lanjutin hbis UN XD *plak, php*

Ini g' nyrempet lagi tapi bakal nabrak M XD *bangga*

Gomenne saya membuat heiwajima family pevert DX

Tsu-chan : sebenarny bukan kami yg pevert tapi Rin-chan yang pevert*senyum*

Shizu-chan : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Deli-chan : hoi author inget 24 hari lagi lu UAS bukanny belajar n berdoa malah bikin rated M

Shizu-chan : *ngangguk-ngangguk lagi*

Iza-chan : *nangis* okaa-san otou-san authorny kejam T,T *dipeluk heiwajima bersaudara*

Rin-chan : *pundung merasa dipojokkan*

Psyche-chan : ehem berhubung authorny lagi pundung Psyche yang gantiin meski Psyche g' ad peran disitu *nglirik author* REVIEW-nya minna-san~*puppy eyes

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Debt

Chapter 2

Fandom : Durarara!

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Pair : Shizaya, Delizaya, Tsuizaya

Summary : Perasaan Shizuo terhadap Izaya mulai mempunyai arti bukan hanya nafsu dan kesenangan belaka. Namun, bagaimana dengan kedua saudaranya?

Izaya hanya menegak ludahnya mendapati tubuh besar Tsugaru mulai mendekatinya. Izaya hanya dapat mundur beberapa langkah karena terhalangi oleh cabinet dapur. Itulah yang mempersulit Izaya, dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus bermain denganku sekarang, Izaya-_kun_." Gumam pemuda pirang itu dengan nada yang menurut si raven sangat menjijikkan. Tubuh kekarnya merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menyudutkannya diantara kabinet dapur. Menyesapi setiap aroma yang menyeruak khas dari tubuh sang mangsa. Mata birunya berkilat, biner indah itu kini tertutup kabut nafsu.

Indera pengecapnya beralih fungsi. Tidak untuk merasakan benda yang layak dirasakan. Tapi kini benda kenyal berliur itu sedang bergeriliya diantara lekukan leher si iris crimson. Berniat menggoda, dan merayu si pemuda manis dalam rengkuhannya.

Si raven memberontak, ia tahu perlawanan ini sia-sia tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha bukan? Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Tenaganya habis untuk pemberontakannya yang sia-sia. Pasrah? Tentu dia tidak mau. Dia bukan mainan si pirang ini.

"Tsu-tsugaru-_sama _hentikan!" Izaya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya berteriak. Entah siapa yang akan menolongnya. Heiwajima yang lain? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

Sang Heiwajima tertua membungkam mulut Izaya dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan agar pemuda didepannya tidak berisik."Ssstt jangan sampai kau membuat adik-adikku terbangun Izaya-_kun_."

Mata Izaya membulat. Dia tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bila kedua Heiwajima yang lain ikut terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Ohayou~" terlambat. Heiwajima lain muncul, si iris mangenta si pirang yang paling muda. Sebuah seringai kasat mata terbentuk indah diantara dua belah bibirnya. Saat mendapati dua orang pemuda sedang memojokkan diri dengan posisi yang menurutnya menarik untuk diikuti."Perlu bantuan _nii-chan_?" tanpa babibu Delic mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

Tsugaru nampak sedikit tak suka karena kedatangan sang adik. Menganggu menurutnya. Tapi berbagi tak ada salahnya juga.

"Jadi siapa yang akan memulainya _nii-chan _?" seringai Delic makin menjadi-jadi melihat wajah Izaya yang memerah ditambah dengan raut ketakutan yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Tentu saja aku." gumam Tsugaru. Dia mulai mengeliminasi jarak dirinya dan Izaya. Menutupnya dengan ciuman panas. Mulut Izaya terbungkam rapat rupanya. Dia tak ingin pasrah. Hal ini yang menurut Tsugaru akan menjadi menarik. Uke tanpa perlawanan itu akan membosankan, bukan?

Pertahanan yang menurutnya kuat kandas begitu saja. Ketika ia merasakan benda hangat dan basah menggeliat-liat disekitar telinga kirinya. Izaya tak kuat. Terlalu banyak godaan. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa sedikit menahan gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Namun apa daya. Satu orang menahan dua orang. Tentu, kapan saja akan berakhir dengan kekalahan dari pihak yang minoritas.

"Ngh~" suara merdu bagi dua pasangan telinga Heiwajima. Itulah yang mereka tunggu. Suara surga, dari bibir mungil sang raven.

Sementara Tsugaru masih sibuk menerobos pertahanan mulut hangat Izaya. Delic menggoda Izaya dengan mengecup tempat-tempat sensitive Izaya. Membuat sang penerima mendesah tertahan dalm ciuman panjangnya dengan Tsugaru.

Ciuman berakhir, begitu pula dengan aktivitas Delic. Serasa terbebas dalam sebuah sangkar ciuman. Segera Izaya manfaatkan dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa peduli saliva yang masih menggantung diantara celah bibirnya. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengalir dileher jenjangnya. Membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mengecap leher porselen Izaya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain, hm?" Delic menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Tsugaru hanya tersenyum kalem penuh makna bertanda kutip. Delic dan Tsugaru menyudutkan Izaya diantara tembok. Tak ada yang peduli dengan ketakutan Izaya. Semua yang ada hanya senang-senang, nikmat dan nafsu.

_**BRAKKK**_

Sebuah hantaman benda keras mengalihkan perhatian kedua Heiwajima. Tanpa terkecuali Izaya. Dilihatnya mata almond tersirat tanda tak suka. Wajahnya memerah geram, marah? Sangat!

Melihat Izaya terpojok dengan wajah ketakutan sangatlah menyedihkan.

Baginya Izaya itu bukanlah sebuah mainan. Izaya adalah berlian paling rapuh yang hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Tidak untuk saudara-saudara bejatnya. Memang Shizuo pernah berlaku bejat kepada Izaya tapi semua itu hanya pelampiasan emosinya saja. Didalam sanubari terdalam dia amat snagat menyayangi Izaya. Dia tak ingin Izaya memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Dan dia harus melindungi Izaya.

Dengan langkah berat Shizuo menghampiri mereka bertiga yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi bermacam-macam kearahnya. Izaya semakin ketakutan, dia tak ingin semuanya bertambah parah. Ini semua bukan perjanjian yang mereka buat dari awal.

Dengan gerakan sigap, kini Izaya sudah berpindah ke pelukan Shizuo. Kedua saudaranya berebutan protes, namun Shizuo acuhkan. Dia mengendong Izaya a la _bridal style_ menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Tubuh ringkih Izaya bergetar hebat. Otaknya menepis segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Shizuo merebahkan tubuh Izaya diatas ranjangnya. Tatapannya melunak."Kau baik-baik saja Izaya?" ia membelai lembut surai hitam Izaya. Tatapannya prihatin ketika si raven belum membuka mulutnya. Dengan gerakan lembut jari Shizuo menelusuri bekas-bekas merah yang menghiasi leher Izaya. Mata almondnya bertambah sendu.

"Izaya ma'afkan aku." mata Izaya terbelalak seketika. Lidahnya kelu. Mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kenapa Shizuo meminta ma'af padanya?

To Be Continue!

Hola, ini dia update-annya :D

Sebenarnya saya sedikit kecewa dengan para reader sekalian yang hanya menjadi viewer dan visitor tanpa meninggalkan satu pun review untuk saya T,T

Spesial thanks for Guest yang udah mereview dan makasih buat yang udah nge fave, arigatou ne~ ^^

Oke, kritik saran saya terima dikotak review :D


End file.
